Colores ex Nihileitatas - Colors of Nothingness
by under.that.sun
Summary: Luffy was like a gust of fresh wind. New and awaited, he was like a furious ocean and calm summer sky, he was merciful, but fierce. There was no one like Luffy. No one could look so innocent, but be so dangerous. Luffy will take world by a storm, because he had a destination. LawLu, mention of yaoi, drabble.
1. Colors of Nothingness

**A.N. So. I was reading Harry Potter fic (aren't I always reading that?) when I noticed how those fics **_**describe**_** everything. And I wanted to describe Luffy. That's it. No great plot twists here, simply how Law sees Luffy.**

**Warnings: mention of yaoi? … That's it. I think.**

**Disclaimer: no, no and no. I do not own. (One Piece)**

_Colores ex Nihileitatas – Colors of Nothingness_

Law couldn't take his eyes away of him. There was something _magical_ about Luffy. Everything about him was different from everyone - there was no one who could match him in any way. There was no other individual that could enchant Law like Luffy did.

The way he walked was what mostly made him be spotted in the crowd. His light bouncing when he took a step – like there were no hardships lingering above his shoulders. His sturdy posture which indicated that if you mess with him you will relent ever doing that. His head which he held high as he made his way through the crowd… The sheer determination and cheerfulness he radiated while walking – it got Law under a daze.

But no one should get fooled by his appearance, even though his young out-of-high-school face features made you believe he was an innocent fellow. The small scar made you think of a restless brat who liked to run around when he was small. His big brown eyes charmed you into drowning into them. But that was if you weren't talking with him and only admiring his face. The somehow dangerous glint when he talked about things important to him, the soothing, but strong voice which could be only described as angel-like. When you were talking with him you could get overwhelmed by his presence. Even though everything about him made you feel at ease Luffy was anything but powerless.

Danger and innocence. It clashed inside of Luffy.

When Luffy talked with you his body language would make you feel on ease, but you should never lose your guard around him. If you dared to insult something Luffy considered precious you would be on the other end of Luffy's wrath. And that was such bewitching sight. It would seem like fury loosens from his person, all body senses would scream dangerous, but his face would confuse you. After all, how such innocent eyes can radiate such anger?

That was the mistake everyone made. _How such innocuous brat could hurt me?_ And the opponent would underestimate Luffy. And that led to their demise. One should never underestimate an opponent, especially an opponent that looked innocent, but challenged you. Luffy made people underestimate him.

Not intentionally. Never. And that was the biggest miracle about him.

He never tried to charm people he talked with, he never intended to make them so friendly with him, he never tried to earn their trust intentionally. It just happened. Luffy just had to be _Luffy_. Some people hated him for it, other were his allies, his friends, his family.

But what topped it all was how rare those moments were. How rare it was to see him confident in his every step, determined, angry. It was rare to feel that danger that lied beneath his innocence. Most of the time Luffy was goofy. He would run around without care, he would talk about nonsense, he would devour meat like he was a thirsty man with water. He wouldn't care about appearances.

Luffy was naturally a leader. But he would never use his power over people without a reason. He was a genius in disguise, but he didn't understand simplest things, maybe he just didn't bother. He could spot lies within a mile, but he never blamed people for it. Luffy was almost like an empath – he could understand everyone's true feelings, but he wouldn't pester you if you didn't want to open up.

Luffy cared and understood, he knew and kept it a secret, he saw and didn't judge, he was nothing and all. He was a pirate, but better than those who were supposed to protect people. Luffy was better than them all, but he never boasted about his power. He was careless and cautious.

There was never such an individual like Luffy. Unique. Enchanting. Law caught himself in love. But he didn't care. Pirates weren't supposed to love. Law knew that Luffy noticed, but neither approached the other on that subject, love in pirate's life was a dangerous thing. They couldn't get tangled in it, they had dreams to accomplish, revenge to execute, promises to fulfill.

So Law left it at it, so did Luffy, they kept it within themselves and inside of their hearts. It didn't hurt, but neither did they feel content, they will always lack it, always miss it. But it wasn't for them. At least not now, they couldn't throw everything away. Maybe one day… They could only hope. There was only hope for them.


	2. When Life Laughs At You

**A.N. Should I mention that this story is my personal favorite? I'm really proud of myself for writing this… ^-^ Thank you guys for the feedback you gave on the first chapter (which was **_**supposed**_** to be the only one…)**

**P.S. This chapter is how Luffy sees Law.**

_When Life Laughs At You_

It wasn't fair. But when was life fair?

Though, from the position of life (if he would assume that life has a position) everything is fair. Life gives us balance – for every good thing there is a counterbalance. For every good thing we get we have to get a trial, or maybe sacrifice something…

Luffy wasn't sure about all that balance in life, but he was dam sure that he didn't like it. Though in the long run Luffy understood that there was nothing he could do about it.

After all, if there were no balance in life, he would probably become Pirate King easily and where's the fun in that?

Luffy understood - maybe even better than others – that his dream, his ultimate goal wasn't being The _Pirate King_. It was all about the freedom you feel when you're on the journey, about all those things you feel when you sail. About all those things you have to do to move on from one spot to another, about what you learn, see and understand.

Being Pirate King meant that you did all that, that you saw all sorts of people and all sorts of situations, that you saw rights and wrongs in this world. Being Pirate King didn't mean that you were the strongest, the richest or the most fearsome – it meant that you had felt the ultimate freedom.

That was what Luffy was aiming for – freedom from wars and fights, from corruption and gore, from cries for help and punches of punishment. Being free meant being strong – it meant that in the end you won against ruthlessness.

And Law didn't come in that frame at all.

Of course, Luffy knew that he could never possibly know all those sharp turns life made, so, he could never really get ready for that feeling that met him. The only love Luffy ever felt was platonic and Luffy was pretty damn sure it wasn't the case with Law.

Law was cold and Luffy would have assumed that he was heartless if he didn't know better. But he did. For some unknown reason Law had let him take a peek at that small tender heart Law hid behind the walls of coldness.

For some reason whenever Law would be obdurate, Luffy could see Law's _true_ feelings and thoughts.

Luffy was fascinated by what he saw.

When Law would be cruel, he would always be careful – his carefulness always came in the most gentle way Law was capable of.

When Law was apathetic, he would always care – but he hid his true feelings, Luffy understood why – not everyone was capable of ignoring other people like he was able to.

When Law had to be selfish, he would always retreat at the last moment – he understood that in the end his crew was the most important thing - family always came first.

Luffy didn't fault Law for that, even if it wasn't morally right.

Law wasn't a person with whom you could talk about morals with.

Luffy understood why there were black bags under Law's eyes, why Law had so many tattoos and one of them spelled D-E-A-T-H. Luffy could see it – the pain and torture Law had went through. Luffy didn't know if it was physical torture or mental, if the pain was his or for someone else's, but Luffy knew it was there. Law had lived through similar things Luffy did, but Law had it _much_ worse.

Luffy didn't know who put Law through all of that, he didn't know _why_ Law was a pirate, though Luffy's thoughts always came to conclusion that it was for the freedom… Luffy knew that no person who lived through cruelties of this world would ever be 'normal' again.

Even though Luffy knew about Law next to nothing it didn't stop him – it never did – from understanding Law, the reason for Law's action and the main flow of Law's thoughts.

So when Law felt the same pang Luffy had Luffy knew. Luffy knew that Law now felt that non-platonic love for Luffy. The-future-Pirate-King wasn't sure why Law started to feel like that, but he was kind of happy that it wasn't one-sided. Somehow it rubbed his pride in the right kind of way.

Naturally, Luffy craved for more than just knowledge that the feeling was there – though, Luffy wasn't sure for exactly _what_ he was craving for – but Luffy knew that there was no changing it.

At least not _now_.

Neither of them could afford getting side tracked from their paths.

Luffy knew that the paths were going to separate soon and that there were a lot of challenging things up ahead of them. He only hoped that those paths would cross someday again, and that once they do, that the setting would be more favorable…


End file.
